Secrets Hidden
by Turdaewen Noldor
Summary: "Sakura have already changed all the cards for a years now.She finds a person who started to teach martial arts for her but what that has to anything to do with Yue?He's acting really strange lately...too 'dreaming' if that's possible."S+S,T+E,and maybe s
1. The Martial Arts' Teacher

Secrets Hidden  
  
By: Raquel Menezes - Turdaewen (hehe)  
Disclamer: I don't own CCS or anything. I'm not get any with this, so please don't sue me. And anyway I wouldn't have the money to pay it.  
Author's note: English is not my first language (it's portuguese) so if is there any spelling or gramatial error, just ignore it. Please!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Martial Arts' Teacher  
  
Sakura was skating to school, distracted with a flower she picked early that morning in the park.  
She turned on a corner and hit a person, falling to the floor. "Gomen Nasai! I was distracted."  
"Don't you worry about that." The girl smiled and helped Sakura to get up. "I'm new here. My name is Aeris d'Noldor. I'm from Scotland."  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura smiled. "You came here to study?"  
"I came here to work. I'm a master in martial arts."  
"Martial arts? Which one?"  
"Jiuji-tsu, Ai-ki-dô, Kong-fu, Karatê..." "I'm looking for new diciples."  
"Can you teach me??"  
"Sure!"  
"Thank you!!!"  
"I just don't know why a girl like you need this, Kinomoto-san."  
Sakura sweatdroped. "Hoe..."  
"I live in the house at the other corner of this street. You can come when you are free."  
"I have to go now. Thank you again."  
"You're welcome, Sakura." Aeris whisperes as Sakura walk away.  
  
10 - 2  
"Konnichiwa!!" Sakura greets as she enters her classroom.  
"Konnichiwa." Chiharu, Rika and Naoko answer in unison.  
"Ohayo, Sakura" Tomoyo greeted.  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo."  
"Good Morning, Syaoran-kun."  
"Good Morning, Sakura." Li blushed.  
"I have news!!! I've found a martial art's master today. She's going to teach me..."  
"She?"  
"Yes. Her name is Aeris d'Noldor."  
"Are you sure she is a good person?..."  
"Hai. I felt her aura. It was really diferent from any other I've ever met but I'm sure is a good one. I'm going to her place after school today. You can come if you like to."  
"Sure, I'll go."  
"Will you come too, Tomoyo?"  
"I can't Sakura! I have Arabian Dance lesson today."  
"Arabian Dance?" Eriol asked.  
"Yes, Hiiragisawa-kun. I love to know diferent cultures. Just like you. The difence is that I don't know as much as you."  
"I don't know that much..." Eriol blushed.  
  
  
After School  
"Beautiful house..." Syaoran said looking at Aeris house.  
"... and big." Sakura completed.  
She walked up the front stairs and rang the bell. Aeris answered the door abd smiled.  
"Good to see you Kinomoto-san! And this is..."  
"Li Syaoran." Li spoke.  
"Nice to meet you." "You want a demonstration of my abilities, don't you, Kinomoto- san?"  
"Call me Sakura, Noldor-sama."  
"Only if call me Aeris." "Li-san, you know martial arts?"  
"Yes..."  
"Could you help me show it to Sakura san?"  
"Ha-Hai"  
They started to fight eachother. First with their hands then with their swords. Sakura watched in woe. After 15 minutes, Aeris stopped, seen that neither of them would win with only their abilities in martial arts. "I think that would do. Thank you, Li-san." "Sakura, I have to talk to you."  
"Yes?"  
"If you're gonna be my diciple, I have to warn that you'll have to work har and that I'm not a normal Master."  
"I realised that. You almost won the Li Clan's future lider."  
Aeris laughted. "But is better if you go home now. I'll go there tomorrow, ok?"  
"Hai."  
"Sakura, I have to go. Will you come?" Syaoran asked.  
"Sure." To Aeris. "Arigatô Gosaimasu, Aeris-san."  
"You're welcome, Sakura-chan."  
  
"I liked her." Syaoran commented as they walked home.  
"Yes, and she is pretty strong, too. She didn't lose to you..." "Thanx for walking me home, Syaoran-kun."  
"It was nothing..." Syaoran blushed.  
"See you tomorrow." She smiled as she opened the door.  
"Hai! See you tomorrow."  
Sakura went to the kitchen and saw Touya and Yukito having dinner.  
"Konnichiwa, Yukito-san!!!!"  
"Good night, kaijou." Touya murmured.  
"I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!!" To Yukito. "I met a martial arts' Master today."  
"Really? Is he good?"  
"She's great."  
"A woman?... It's rare a mistress."  
  
Sakura's Bedroom  
The door opened revealing Yue. Sakura fell down to the floor scared. "Is better for you to start to get used to it. After all, you are our mistress."  
"Hey, Yue. Anything wrong?"  
"Nothing yet but who is your martial art mistress?"  
"Her name is Aeris d'Noldor and she came from Scotland..."  
Yue got scared by hearing the name and his face got a really strange feature. "Noldor..."  
  
* Flashback *  
  
It was the first time he saw her. The moon was full that night and the lit light permited a view for those who payed attention. Yue was wandering in the forest, thinking of what happened. 'Why this had to happen? Master Clow is dead now. My Master. My father. What do I have left to do? Soon, all will forget about him and I'll have nowhere to go, nothing to do and nothing to guard. Humans forget things too easyly, I don't.' "Master, what do I do now?????"  
Suddenly, a soft, gentle voice could be heard near.  
  
...  
  
Tomorrow, will take us away  
Far from home  
Noone will ever know our names  
But the Bards' Songs will remain  
Tomorrow will take it away  
The fear of today  
It will be gone  
Due to our magic songs  
  
He started to follow the voice as it continued it's soft song.  
  
There's only one song  
Left in my mind  
Tales of a brave man  
Who lived far from here  
Now the Bard Songs are over  
Abd it's time to leave  
Noone should ask you for the name  
Of the one  
Who tells the story  
  
He came into a opening in the forrest and saw the owner of the sweet voice. A woman with a hair so black that the moon shined blue on it, eyes as grey as a clouded sky, a skin so pale as the moon's face, a deep green medieval dress and a crescent moon in her forehead. She singed in the edge of a lake with a distant look. But what really catched Yue's attention besides her beauty was her ears far from normal. They were thick and long, like a sword tip. She continued to sing.  
  
Tomorrow will take us away  
Far from home  
Noone wil ever know our names  
But the Bards' Songs will remain  
Tomorrow all will be know  
And you're not alone  
So don't be afraid  
In the dark and cold  
'Cause the bards' songs will remain  
They all will remain  
  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
They're always in my mind  
These songs of hobbits, dwarves and men  
And elves  
Come close your eyes  
You can see them, too  
  
Yue seemed absoved by the song and the scene before him and didn't realised when the woman got up and started to walk to him. "You know, you shouldn't go around like that, showing your powers to everyone in the forest. It's dangerous." "You're now a human, are you?"  
Yue woke up to see the woman right in front of him."No and aren't either."  
"You have a beautiful voice, you know that?" "I'm and elf. A moutain elf. My name is Turdaewen, it means the lady who controls the shadows, in my language. I'm from the Noldor Clan. And you?"  
"I'm a guardian. The moon guardian of the Clow Cards. My name is Yue."  
"Yue... it means moon in chinese, right?"  
"Yes."Yue smiled, for the first time without Clow's presence.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"Yue, have you been listened to anything I said?" Sakura snapted Yue back to reality.  
"You were taking about your new martial teacher named Aeris d'Noldor, right?" "What else?"  
"She fought Syaoran-kun and..."  
A nock was heard. Touya opened the door and saw sakura shocked and Yukito confused. "How did I got here? Sorry, Sakura, but I have to go now." And starts leaving.  
"But I fell something bad is about to happen..." She whisperes as Yukito and Touya leave the room.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
So... What do you think??? I liked this one, I really did!!!! It's poetic and sweet! And Turdaewen has such a Romantic Beauty... (She's kind of a alter-ego of mine...) U can see her. I have a Fanart with her. Soon will be up but if u can't wait or want to review my fanfic, u can e-mail me at gmenezes@persocom.com.br  
And the Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon.  



	2. Memories

Secrets Hidden  
  
Chapter 2 - Memories  
  
Yue sat by the fireplace inside his house, thinking about what Sakura told him. It brought back old, forgotten and painful memories.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What were you doing in the middle of the woods?" Turdaewen smiled as she aprothed Yue.  
"Thinking..."  
"You look anxious. Anything wrong?"  
'Am I that trasparent? But I can't be!' "Nothing."  
Turdaewen made an undestanding look and asked. "Where's your Master?"  
"He's dead." Yue said making a big enfort to hide what was inside him.  
"Since when?"  
"A couple of years."  
"Well, that's nothing. You must be very young then." "How old are you?"  
"45 years old."  
"Almost a baby..." She deared to reach out and caressed the side of his face, with a smile that could light the night more that her pale face. He trembled with the contact but didn't do anything to stop it. "But then, again, age or time don't care that much when you're immortal. 10 years and 100 years seems like the same time to me. With some excepions, of course." She laughted. "I could be the grandmother of your grandmother."  
"???"  
"I'm 1005."  
Yue closed his eyes. They where hurting.  
"You look so down. Should get some sleep." Turdaewen smiled again.  
"You look too. If you want I have some place to sleep."  
"I accept."  
They start walking out of the forest. "So, who was your Master?"  
"Clow Reed."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Yes, Master Clow Reed. You knew him?"  
"Sure! Nice kid. He lived here in England for some time. But, if you are Clow's guardian, what are you doing here in Brittain? You should be in Japan."  
"I came here after his death to finish some matters."  
"It must be hard to you."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Sure."  
They were silent the rest of the way. Once and a while, Yue's eyes rested in the elf beside him. She walked so softly, that it woudn't make any noise in the dry leafs on the floor. He concentrated in her foot and in the part of her leg that her dress' cleft revealed, in the way the fabric moved as she walked. It made waves of dark green and brought chills to Yue spine. For a instant he even forgot that Clow was dead.  
They stopped in front of a big old house. Yue opened the gate and let Turdaewen walk over. He turned the front door's knob and opened it.  
"Yue is that you?" A voice sounded out of nowhere.  
"It's alright, Keroberos. She won't scream or anything. You can come out."  
Kero put his head out of a room looking curiously at Turdaewen. She smiled as he came near with a suspicious look at his face.  
"This is Turdaewen. I met her by the lake and she'll spend the night with us."  
"Is nice to meet you, Keroberos. Are you a guardian too?"  
"Yes... and you are... an elf??" Kero was really confused. Yue? Talking to someone??? Bringing a woman home??? This trip to England had efected his head more then he had imagined.  
"It's a long history..."  
"We can talk later. I'll show you your room." Yue interrupted, obviously annoyed with the situation. And maybe a little tired.  
"See you later, Keroberos! Good night."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
He got up and walked to the porch, overlooking the garden. He looked at the white lilys, the memories still flooded his head.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Dae-chaan!" Kero called from the kitchen.  
"Yes, Kero-chan?" Turdaewen popped her head at the kitchen.  
"Did you saw the chocolate that was in the cabinet?"  
"It must be there somewhere..." Turdaewen started looking for it in all the cabinets. "Here!! Be sure you don't swallow it whole. You know how expensive and rare this are."  
"Thanx!!!!!!"  
  
Turdaewen walked throught one of the many corridors. As she passed a door, she saw Yue looking at something.  
"Is there anything wrong, Yue-san?"  
Yue turned his head at her as if to hide something. "Nothing, Turdaewen-sama." He turned back and started to enroll a paper.  
"Is that Clow?" She said looking at the picture.  
Yue nodded. "It was painted the year he died."  
Turdaewen knelled beside him. "Yue-san, I knew Clow and I can tell that you love him. It's simple as that. But he's dead now. I know it's difficult to let go but he was a human and humans die. You'll have to accept it. We'll see thousands of lives begin and end. That's the immortals curse: if you love a mortal, you are fated to see him or her die. That's why the majority of us don't get near the humans. If you want to be with humans you'll have to be prepared. Either way, if you need help, I'm here." Turdaewen caressed the side of his face and got up and out of the room, resisting the temptation to reach out and kiss him.  
Yue's eyes shinned from the tears in it. He shaked his head, refusing to let the tears spill into his face. He looked to his trambling hands and tried to get his composture back. Failling that, he opened the window and started flying out of it.  
  
He only got home by down. He walked throught the gate asn saw Turdaewen picking flowers in the garden. He came behind her.  
"I love white lilys. Some say that they're for dead people. For me, it means purity, something untouched, immaculated. They smell sweet and smooth..." She got up and turned fully to him. "You took long, Yue-san. Thinking of Clow?"  
"It's hard not to think of him under this circunstances. Why did you..."  
"Shiihhh..." Turdaewen put a finger over his mouth. "You don't need to know it now." She inched close.  
"If you're going to stay here with us, I have the right to know why."  
"Let's just say, for now, that I liked your way."  
"That's not enough." "But I liked yours too." He took a step forward so now he stood with his face 5 inches away from hers ( but even Turdaewen been tall, she still was 4 inches lower then Yue).  
"Don't say that." She closed her eyes.  
He meant to lean forward and was going to do so. But something stopped him. He didn't know exatly what. He knew it wasn't nothing like conscious because every inch of him wanted to do it it. He was starting to be afraied of what she did to his sences. "I - I have to go in now. Keroberos must be waiting for me." And with that he reunited all his strenght to turn away and walk into the house.  
"Right. Don't mind me." She kneeled to pick the flowers up and got into the house.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
He walked into the garden, sitting on a bench. His wings disappeared and he put one foot on top of the bench, supporting his head in his knee.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'I shouldn't had left Turdaewen that way... What should I've done then? I don't even know what I'm feeling. Everytime I'm near her, my heart seems like it's going to jump out of my breast. My head begins to spin and my legs got weak. I want to be near her and I'm afraid of her at the same time. I should go talk to her. She seemed so upset when she came inside.'  
He walked past the corridor and knoked at her door.  
"It's open."  
Yue opened the door, revealing Turdaewen in a black overcoat with a cowl. She was putting the lililys in a jar.  
"Going somewhere?"  
She turned to him. "Just going out for a while. Look at this beautiful night."  
"I've never seen this mantle before."  
"I love it. I have it since I was a little girl."  
"Turdaewen-san, I need to talk to you."  
"Come with me then. We shall talk out in the yard."  
  
"I think I've waited long enouth so I'm going to be objective: Why are you with me and Keroberos?"  
"First, because you invited me. But the main reason... I can't say. You wouldn't understand or you would hurt me."  
"Why should I put my hands on you?"  
She gigled. "It's not that way of hurting."  
"Turdaewen, I'm going to honest with you. My reactions to you are something way above my normal manner. I don't know why that happens but I'm always nervous around you. Not a angry kind of nervous. Something else..." He said looking for the sky.  
She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face her.  
"Yue-san. I like you. Very much indeed." She turned away, trying to hide her tears. "You don't seem to have this feeling. That's why you turned away from me this morning. If I leaved, you would fell better and confortable."  
Yue tried to concentrate on his own fellings. "No. It's not that. Not that at all."  
"You don't have to be sorry for me, Yue-san. I'll be alright."  
Yue sighed, trying to speak and his voice came out low and hesitating. "I would be terrifyed if you walked away."  
Turdaewen turned around with confusion in her eyes.  
"You're the one that helped me to accept Clow's death. You're the one that teach me more than anyone could ever imagined. You made me fell things I've never felt before." This time, he couldn't supress the tears.  
"God, you're crying!!" She reached over taking him into an abrace.  
Yue felt a rush of feelings run over him. A heat ran up his cheaks. He draw back his face to look at her eyes. She also had cried. He loose himself in those gray eyes and managed to think that, this time, he wasn't going to get away. Most defenitly not. He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek with the back of it. She responded by colsing her eyes and putting a hand over his to make sure he didn't draw back.  
Yue closed his eyes as he felt a cold chill run up his spine. He putted one arm around Turdaewen drawing her closer to him, leaning forward until he felt her lips brush against his. He trembled with the contact, feeling his legs get weak. This time, more than ever.  
He felt her tongue brush his lips and opened his mouth seeing his breath become heavier and brushing his tongue in her lips.  
His wings wrapped around her as he deepened into the kiss, entangling his tongue with hers.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Yue trembled at the memory still feeling her taste in his mouth. He felt his knee get wet as his tears runned down his face. "Turdaewen, I thought you would never pass throught my mind again.  



	3. Revelations

Secrets Hidden  
  
Chapter 3 - Revelation  
  
Sakura woke up early that morning. She was going to have a martial arts lesson with Aeris. She has been having it for two months now and she realised that whenever she was around her mistress, she always got very happy.  
But, anyway, Sakura is now skating going to her mistress house.  
Aeris was already waiting for her at the door. Her face was serious, almost sad, as she was deep in thought.  
"Aeris-sama?"  
Aeris woke up from her daydeaming and flashed a smile to Sakura. "Konnichiwa, Sakura!"  
"Ohayo gosaimasu. Is there anything wrong? You seemed so worried."  
"Nothing!!! I was just thinking." "Do you want to start today's pratice?"  
"Sure!"  
"So... I was thinking. Do you know anything about magic? I would be good for your concentration in the fight."  
"Just a little..." She lied.  
"So let's have some magic pratice then!"  
  
They sat in the backyard bench. It was surrounded by all kinds of flowers and plants, forming a big garden.  
"All things in this world belongs to a balançe. The yin and yang if you like. The first thing you have to know about magic is that you must be very careful of what you wish for. What ever you do to the exterior, it will come back to you. There aren't anything that is purely good or purely evil. Remember: everything in the nature flows. 'The virtue by ambition putrify and vice sometimes, by action dignify.' The secret is to maintain the harmony. Or else, the nature will do that for you and it can be really devastering."  
"It's more like you were a circus artist and you had to walk throught a really thick line and keep your balance. But enough of this."  
"There are four, or better, five escential elements in nature. I really think you know, at least four of them."  
"Fire, Water, Earth and Air."  
"That right! The last one, is what they call Quinteccentia and it's very spacial and powerful. Is a little dificult to understand for the first time, but is the element that changes things. He controls things. HE keeps the harmony functioning. When you deals with really powerful magic, the one that could make eveyone hates themselves, you're dealing with the Quinteccentia."  
  
Kero and Yue were in the living room of Sakura's house.  
"Have you been crying, Yue?????" Kero was like a marble statue.  
"None of your buisness."  
"You've been thinking of her again, haven't you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dae-chan, of course."  
  
"Anything else you want to ask, Sakura-chan?"  
"I think I got the idea..."  
"Good, so back to the fight techniques."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: I know, I know... is much too small, but I'm not really in the mood to write this part. So, I'll write this part later. And PLEASE give some review!!!!! I know that is not that good, but if is that bad you should tell me...  
Ah! I almost forgot: The song from the first chapter is "The Bard's Song - In the Forest" by Blind Guardian. Soo Beautiful!!!!!!! And for those who are interested, my Yue's page is up. I'll put there all that I have from CCS (Which is +/- 450 mega, between images, the two movies and a bunch of MP3) And the chapter 4 will be up really soon, and it will be a lot better.  



	4. Reflexions

Secrets Hidden  
  
Chapter 4 - Reflexions  
  
After the pratice was over.  
  
"So, Sakura-san, would you like some tea?"  
  
"Of couse, Aeris-sama!! I would love to." They went into the dining room and Aeris served some tea.  
  
After a while, Sakura spoke. "I realised you like tea very much."  
  
"Is the result of living in England for a time. I had a place there that was much like this one. It was very, very old and had a beutiful garden, full of lilies, orchideas and all kind of exotic flowers. I think that's why I bought this house. It's big and confortable and I'm used to it." She smiled.  
  
"You lived in England??"  
  
"Well, yes. It was a long time ago. Since then, I've lived in several diferent places. I lived in the Egipt, in the France, in the South Africa, in China, in the Australia and even in Brazil."  
  
"Why did you traveled so much?"  
  
"Because I wanted to know all the world. When I was little, I was confined in the land I was born, in Scotland, and I sweard to myself that I would live in every place in the world. But, before I came here, I passed six months in London."  
  
"One of my best friends lived in London."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
"I would like to meet his sometime." Turdaewen arched an eyebown. Sakura   
watched the clock. "Hoooooeeeeee... Promissed to Tomoyo I would get early to class today! I have to go, ja ne, Aeris-sama."  
  
"Ja, Sakura-san."  
  
As Sakura disappeared in the corner, Aeris gave up the false smile in her face. "London..."  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
Tudaewen woke up in the middle of the night out of habbit. Yue murmured something indistinguible and turned in the bed beside her. Using an overhuman agility, Turdaewen got out of the bed and jumped the window. She trembeled as a gust of cold wind hit her forearms.  
  
She missed her late night walks. She remembered the time when she spended almost the entire night walking in the woods, talking to forest's spirits (maybe bacause of her elfic nature or out of habbit, she didn't have any fear walking alone in the dark) It gave her safety and confort been in a place similar to her hometown, where she learned to fight and to live by herself and where she went to parties that lasted 4 days long. To think of it again, that's why she left: been "created" by na human, she felt unconfortable near other elves, they were too cold for her, too heartless. She thought she had the best of the elves, the fighting and the survival skills, and the best of the human, their capacity to be warm and compassionated. But that wasn't quite right and was not the REAL   
reason she left.  
  
She entered the garden, looking for the bench that was under a cherry tree.  
  
It was strange to fell like she lived in that house several decades when she was there for only two years now. Not that she was tired or anything, but it seems that she was just like other of Clow's guardians, taking care of the house and of the magic leaved from him. There was lie in that sentence. They were more like three confused and scared orphans, Yue even more then anybody else.  
  
I amazed her just how much he was sensible and depedent. Even the white color of his skin seemed to pass coldness in the first look, but he was like a chinese porcelain for her. At the same time, he was so decided. So controverse. Like that time he asked her to move into his room, or the times, not that they were frequent, that he told her about his relationship with Clow.  
  
What scared her the most was how much she loved and understanded Yue. He was just a man (well, sort of). And she had so many men before (not THAT many). And in very many ways, he was just one more. Or at least were suppose to be.  
  
'What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to act, how to react. Sould I bring him down? Should I scream? Should I say that I love him more than anything? He wouldn't belive me. He would say that I'm only trying to make him fell better.  
  
"Dae?" Yue whispered, as he was afraid that the woman wasn't her.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
"No, it's ok. I woke up and saw that you weren't there."  
  
"I got home sickness. Well, not that much, but I saw what a beutiful night it was and decided to take a walk."  
  
"In a silk nightgown?"  
  
"Yue, I was born in the top of the moutains. I'm used to cold and I even enjoy it."  
  
"You must be freezing." Yue said, taking of the blanket he had around his   
body and putting it over her shoulder.  
  
"Who is going to freeze now is you. Come here." She made Yue sit by her side and passed the blaket around the two of them. He hugged her and started rocking, like he was trying to make her sleep. "You were in my dream a while ago."  
  
"Really? And what did I do?"  
  
"Nothing really. You were just looking at me, your eyes filled with tears and your face red from crying."  
  
"That's a harsh thing to say, Yue!"  
  
"I hadn't that intention. It's just that this intriged me. I didn't know why you were crying, but you said nothing and always walked back when I tried to get near you."  
  
"It was just a dream, sweet Yue, you don't have to be frightened by it." She turned around to caress his cheek. "Besides, I don't want to talk about unpleasent things." And with that, she kissed him.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
I want to thank to all of you that reviewed, but I just got 4 of it!!!!!!!!!!! Is my story THAT bad? I was even thinking of stopping it, but it would be unfair to those who writed to me, so PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Review. And part 5 will be up pretty soon. And it will be bigger this time. Of couse! I would never leave you in the middle of things ^º^ So, take care.  
  
Oh! I almost forgot: In this story, Yue and Yukito are not in the same body: each one has it's own.  



End file.
